Bashing
|Nächste= }} Bashing ist die fünfzehnte Episode der fünften Staffel von Glee. Mit der Premiere von Funny Girl näher rückend - und entgegen der Bedenken der Produzenten - gewährt sich Rachel einen Abend frei von den Proben, damit sie ihre NYADA "Midwinter Kritik" für die meist gefürchteste und verehrteste Carmen Tibideaux vervollständigen kann. Wenn ihre Performance nicht so läuft, wie geplant, findet sich Rachel dabei, einer wichtigen Entscheidung gegenüber zu stehen, die ihre Ausbildung gegen ihre Karriere setzt. Nachdem die Nähe von Sams und Mercedes' Wohnsituation zu einem unvermeidlichen Stelldichein führt, versucht er einmal mehr ihre Romanze wieder aufleben zu lassen. Aber Mercedes, entgegen ihrer offensichtlichen Anziehung von Sam - zögert, sich darüber sorgend, wie ausgehen mit einem (wie einer ihrer Hintergrundsänger sagt) "weißen, arbeitslosen Kumpel, dem sie in ihrem High School Glee Club begegnet ist" nachteilig ihre öffentliches Image und ihre sprießende Gesangskarriere beeinträchtigen kann. Unterdessen bekommt Kurt eine harte Lektion im Unterschied zwischen dem Leben in der High School und in der realen Welt, wenn er auf einen allzu vertrauten Feind stößt, macht aber in dem Prozess eine wichtige Erkenntnis über sich selbst. Handlung thumb|left|No One Is AloneBlaine, Kurt, Rachel und Sam nehmen an dem Trauerzug für Russ teil, der aufgrund seiner Sexualität ins Koma geprügelt würde und singen dabei No One Is Alone. Sie laufen mit den anderen Menschen durch die Straßen New Yorks zu dem Platz an dem es passiert ist und legen Blumen und Kerzen nieder. thumb|Sidney spricht mit seiner CrewRachel ist danach im Theater, wo Sidney, der Produzent von "Funny Girl", alle Beteiligten anspornt, ihr Bestes zu geben und das Musical zu einem Hit zu machen. Rachel läuft Sidney anschließend nach, um ihn darum zu bitten, ihr zwei Stunden für ihre Winterkritik an der NYADA frei zu geben. Sidney will es zunächst nicht erlauben, doch Rachel kann ihn davon überzeugen, dass sie immer 150% gibt, so dass er einwilligt. thumb|left|Sam und Mercedes reden über ihre BeziehungUnterdessen wird Mercedes durch Sam geweckt, der auf der Couch liegt und Fern sieht. Da sie schon wach ist, setzt sie sich zu ihm und die beiden reden darüber, warum ihre Beziehung endete. Sie erklärt, dass sie nicht diese Art von Mädchen ist, das wahllos rummacht und das auch nicht kann. Sam widerum merkt an, dass er das Gefühl hat, dass sie nie wirklich ergründeten, was sie überhaupt hatten, da es zu Ende war, bevor es angefangen hat und jetzt diese offensichtliche Chemie zwischen ihnen ist, mit der er nichts anzufangen weiß. Mercedes entgegnet, dass es nichts zu diskutieren gibt und sie sehen weiter Fern. Dabei werfen sie sich gegenseitig Blicke zu, bis sie es nicht mehr aushalten und über einander herfallen. thumb|Gemeinsames AbendessenIm Bushwick-Apartment, treffen sich alle zu ihrem traditonellen Montagsabendessen und reden über den Trauermarsch von Russ, welcher der Freund eines Nachbars von Kurt und Rachel ist. Kurt wechselt dann das Thema und sie kommen auf die Winterkritik an der NYADA zu sprechen. Rachel möchte dafür etwas Besonderes machen, weshalb Blaine ein Duett vorschlägt. Während sie essen, füßeln Mercedes und Sam unter dem Tisch, was von Artie nicht unbemerkt bleibt. Er spricht sie darauf an, doch Mercedes erfindet eine Ausrede und hakt die Sache damit ab. thumb|left|SpaziergangMercedes und Sam gehen später auf der Brooklyn Bridge spazieren, wo er sie darauf anspricht, warum sie ihre Beziehung geheim halten müssen. Sie erklärt ihm, dass es nichs zum Geheimhalten gibt und er erwidert, dass es Müll ist, weil er sie schon immer gemocht hat und sie ihn auch. Sam macht ihr kar, dass sie nicht mehr in der High School und Erwachsene in NYC sind, weshalb sie endlich die Leute sein können, die sie immer gehofft hatten zu sein. Daraufhin kramt er ein paar Münzen hervor und wirft sie in den East River, sich wünschend, dass Mercedes ihre Augen öffnet und begreift, dass sie perfekt füreinander sind. Mercedes muss lachen und als Sam sie auf ihren Fellmantel anspricht, erklärt sie ihm, dass es kein echtes ist. Er beharrt jedoch darauf, dass es keinen Unterschied macht und fragt, ob das Image, dass es ok ist Tiere dafür zu toten, das ist, wie sie sein will. Mercedes gibt daraufhin nach und wirft ihren Mantel ebenfalls in den See. Sam ist begeistert und nimmt sie in den Arm, erneut anmerkend, dass sie perfekt füreinander sind. Er gibt ihr seine Jacke und schlägt vor einen Hot Dog essen zu gehen, doch Mercedes lehnt ab, da sie noch etwas Zeit für sich thumb|(You Make Me Feel) Like a Natural Womanbraucht, weil es noch eine Menge gibt, über das sie nachdenken muss. Sie schickt ihn zurück zum Appartment und verspricht ihm, dass sie ihn dort treffen wird. Er stimmt zu und ist am Gehen, als er von ihr aufgehalten wird und Mercedes ihm sagt, dass wenn sie wieder ein Paar sein wollen, sie ein paar Grundregeln aufstellen müssen, wie zum Bespiel es langsam angehen zu lassen, weshalb er weiterhin im Wohnzimmer schläft und sie in ihrem Zimmer. Sam ist damit einverstanden und geht, während Mercedes zurückbleibt und (You Make Me Feel) Like a Natural Woman singt. thumb|left|Im DinerDanach trifft sie sich mit ihren Backgroundsängerinnen in einem Diner und erzählt ihnen von ihrer Beziehung mit Sam. Diese sind nicht sonderlich begeistert, weil er weiß ist und machen sich Sorgen, was das für ihre Karriere bedeutet. Just in dem Moment taucht Sam auf und setzt sich zu ihnen. Sie kommen ins Gespräch, bei welchem er sich mehr und mehr zum Affen macht und Mercedes damit in Verlegenheit bringt. thumb|Broadway BabyBlaine und Rachel performen für ihre Kritk Broadway Baby, wovon Carmen Tibideaux nicht erfreut ist. Sie sagt ihnen zwar, dass die Performance großartig war, erklärt aber, dass sie die Aufgabe verfehlt haben, da sie von jedem eine Einzelperformance wollte. Sie will beide durchfallen lassen, gibt ihnen aber noch eine Chance und setzt einen neuen Termin in derselben Woche an. Rachel wirft ein, dass sie mitten in den Proben für "Funny Girl" steckt, doch Carmen gibt nicht nach, weshalb sie sie später in ihrem Büro aufsucht, um sie erneut zu bitten, die zweite Chance hinter die Premiere zu verschieben. Madame Tivideaux bleibt bei ihrer Meinung und teilt ihr auch thumb|left|Rachel redet mit Carmenmit, dass alle ihre Lehrer sich beschwert haben, dass sie die geforderte Leistung nicht erbracht hat. Rachel ist schockiert und sagt, dass sie ihren Traum, in einer Broadwayshow mitzuspielen, nun auch ohne die NYADA geschafft hat und diese sie jetzt eher davon abhält. Carmen erwidert, dass sie zwar talentiert ist, ihr ohne die NYADA jedoch die Basis für eine Karriere fehlt, worauf Rachel wütend beschließt die Schule zu verlassen. Carmen will, dass sie gründlich über ihre Entscheidung nachdenkt, doch Rachel entgegnet, dass sie das hat und geht. thumb|Mercedes teilt Sam ihre Entscheidung mitMercedes sitzt mit ihren Backgroundsängerinnen vor ihrem Appartment und lässt auf sich einreden, dass es ihrer Karriere schadet, wenn sie, als schwarze Frau mit einem weißen Mann zusammen ist. Sie erwidert darauf, dass es ihr vielleicht egal ist und bekommt gesagt, dass es das nicht sollte. Mercedes denkt darüber nach und betritt das Appartment, wo sie mit Sam darüber spricht. Sie meint, dass die die Leute aus dem Grund auf so etwas achten, weil es darum geht eine Aussage zu machen, von der sie sich nicht sicher ist, ob sie sie schon machen will. Sam antwortet darauf, dass das nicht sie ist und erläutert, dass, als im Glee Club waren, es keine Rolle gespielt hat, wer oder was sie waren. Sie erwidert, dass sie nicht mehr in der High School sind und das die echte Welt alles ist, was sie haben. Sie erklärt, dass die echte Welt Regeln hat und auch wenn es ihr leid tut, sie kein Paar sind und es besser wäre, wenn er auszieht. thumb|left|StreitKurt und Rachel treffen sich zum Essen, wo er sie auf ihre Entscheidung, die NYADA zu verlassen, anspricht. Er erklärt, dass eine Ausbildung an dieser sie ganz nach oben bringt und weist darauf hin, dass sie sich nicht darauf verlassen, kann, nur weil sie eine Rolle in einem Muscial bekommen hat, das so weiter geht. Rachel fühlt sich angegriffen und beschuldigt ihn, dass er die NYADA braucht, um keine Risiken eingehen zu müssen und es meidet, erwachsen zu werden. Kurt wird auch sauer und schert sie zum Teufel, worauf Rachel aus dem Restaurant stürmt. thumb|Kurt greift einAuf dem Weg nach Hause sieht Kurt, wie die Typen, die auch schon Russ verprügelt haben, in einer Gasse auf einen anderen, schwulen, Jungen einprügeln, weshalb er einschreitet und den einen wegschubst. Der andere schnappt sich daraufhin einen Ziegelstein und streckt ihn danit nieder, woraufhin sie ihn verprügeln. thumb|left|Not While I'm AroundUnterdessen erzählt Sam Blaine von seinem Dilemma mit Mercedes, welcher ihm sagt, dass sie es von der positiven Seite betrachten sollen, da sie jetzt zusammen auf Wohnungssuche sind. Daraufhin erhält Blaine den Anruf, dass Kurt im Krankenhaus liegt, worauf Sam Mercedes anruft, die wiederum Artie benachrichtigt, bis zum Schluss auch Rachel davon erfährt. Sie treffen sich im Krankenhaus und erfahren, dass Kurt am Leben ist und wieder ok wird. In seinem Zimmer fühlt Rachel sich schuldig wegen ihres Streit und Sam meint, dass er denjenigen, der Kurt das angetan hat, umbringen wird. Blaine wünscht sich, dass Kurt ihn hören könnte, damit er ihm sagen kann, dass er hier war und Rachel teilt ihm mit, dass dieser weiß, dass sie hier sind. Blaine singt daraufhin Not While I'm Around, wobei die Szene an die NYADA wechselt, wo er den Song für seine Midwinter-Kritik singt, bevor er wieder im Krankenhaus zu sehen ist und sich zu Kurt legt. thumb|ColorblindMercedes bestellt Sam ins Tonstudio und sagt ihm, dass sie, so wie er auch, eine Menge über ihre letzte Unterhaltung nachgedacht hat. Sie meint, dass sie nicht so tun kann, dass, mit einem weißen Jungen zusammen zu sein, etwas ist, was den Leuten nicht auffallen würde, ihr dann aber in den Sinn gekommen ist, dass wenn sie einem Weißen sagen würde, dass sie wegen seiner Hautfarbe nicht mit ihm zusammen sein kann, es so wäre, als würde sie jemandem sagen: "ich kann nicht mit dir befreundet sein, weil du schwul bist". Da sie nicht mehr zu sagen hat, möchte sie über ihre Gefühle singen, was zu Colorblind führt. Gegen Ende des Songs geht Sam in den Aufnahmeraum und nimmt sie in den Arm. thumb|left|Burt konfrontiert KurtKurt wird von seinem Vater konfrontiert, was er sich dabei gedacht hat und darauf hingewiesen, dass er hätte Hilfe holen können. Burt gibt zu, dass er zwar stolz auf ihn ist, weist ihn aber darauf hin, dass die Jungs auch eine Waffe hätten haben können und er glücklich sein kann, dass nicht mehr passiert ist. Kurt erklärt ihm, dass er nicht einfach davonlaufen konnte, da er gegen solche Jungs schon eine ganze Weile kämpft und Burt erwidert, dass er nicht geglaubt hat, dass so etwas in New York passiert, weshalb er sich wie ein Idiot fühlt, weil er gedacht hat, dass sein Sohn hier sicherer wäre. Kurt sagt ihm, dass er jetzt, ohne jeden Zweifel weiß, wer er ist, nämlich der Sohn von Burt Hummel. Sein Vater, der froh ist, dass er ok ist, will, dass er sowas nicht nochmal macht bzw. warten soll, bis er bei ihm ist, damit sie sie sich die Jungs zusammen vornehmen können. thumb|An Russ´ GedenkstätteKurt trifft sich nach seiner Entlassung mit Blaine, weil er zur Gedenkstätte von Russ gehen will. Sein Verlobter will wissen, ob er sich sicher ist, dass er bereit dafür ist und Kurt bejaht das. Er legt Rosen nieder, während Blaine ihm mitteilt, dass Russ aus dem Koma aufgewacht ist und wieder ok wird. thumb|left|VersöhnungIm Bushwick-Apartment entschuldigt Rachel sich bei Kurt für ihr Verhalten und er verzeiht ihr, da sie schon schlimmere Streitigkeiten hatten. Sie sagt ihm, dass er in seinem Leben mehr Risiken eingegangen ist, als sie es je getan hat oder tun wird und sie keine Minute mehr verschwenden will, in der sie ihm nicht sagt, dass sie ihn liebt, weil er ihr bester Freund ist und sie froh ist, dass er ok ist. Kurt gibt das zurück und sie umarmen sich. Daraufhin kommen Artie, Blaine, Mercedes und Sam vom Essenholen zurück und Mercedes und Sam verkünden, dass sie offiziell zusammen sind. Dies sorgt bei den anderen für Verwirrung, da sie darauf hinweisen, dass man nie wirklich die Chemie zwischen ihnen gesehen hätte, weshalb Sam, um das Gegenteil zu beweisen, Mercedes küsst. Nachdem Rachel erzählt hat, dass Kurts Midwinter-Kritik bevorsteht, spricht Blaine einen Toast auf ihn aus und die anderen stoßen mit ihm an. thumb|I'm Still HereKurt singt in der NYADA I'm Still Here und begeistert das Publikum, unter welchem Artie, Blaine, Burt, Carmen, Mercedes, Rachel und Sam sind. Nachdem er fertig ist, wird er mit Standing-Ovations überhäuft und von seinen Freunden und seiner Familie in einer Gruppenumarmung versammelt. Verwendete Musik *'No One Is Alone' aus Into the Woods, gesungen von Blaine Anderson, Kurt Hummel und Rachel Berry *'(You Make Me Feel) Like a Natural Woman' von Aretha Franklin, gesungen von Mercedes Jones mit Shaynice und Tesla *'Broadway Baby' aus Follies, gesungen von Blaine Anderson und Rachel Berry *'Not While I'm Around' aus Sweeney Todd, gesungen von Blaine Anderson *'Colorblind' von Amber Riley, gesungen von Mercedes Jones *'I'm Still Here' aus''' Follies, gesungen von Kurt Hummel Gast- & Nebendarsteller *Amber Riley' als Mercedes Jones *'Mike O'Malley' als Burt Hummel *'Whoopi Goldberg' als Carmen Tibideaux *'Ioan Gruffudd als Paolo San Pablo *Michael Lerner' als Sidney Greene *'Dana Davis''' als Tesla *'Ashley Blaine Featherson' als Shaynice *'Assaf Cohen' als Kurts Doktor *'Lloyd Bateman' als Alex *'Edwin Garcia II' als Mark *'Jeanette Brox' als Bühnenassistentsmanagerin *'Laura Jordan' als Frau aus Brooklyn (Brooklynitin) Abwesende Hauptdarsteller *'Jacob Artist' als Jake Puckerman *'Melissa Benoist' als Marley Rose *'Blake Jenner' als Ryder Lynn *'Jane Lynch' als Sue Sylvester *'Matthew Morrison' als Will Schuester *'Alex Newell' als Wade Adams *'Naya Rivera' als Santana Lopez *'Becca Tobin' als Kitty Wilde *'Jenna Ushkowitz' als Tina Cohen-Chang Trivia *In den USA hatte die Episode 2.79 Millionen Zuschauer. *Rachels 100. Episode. Damit ist sie nach Artie und Tina der dritte Charakter, der diese Anzahl von Episoden erreicht hat. *Das ist das zweite Mal, dass Mercedes zwei Soli einer Episode singt. Das erste Mal war in Das neue Toastament. **Das ist außerdem das zweite Mal, dass sie zwei Soli in einer Episode zu/über die gleiche Person singt. In dieser ist es über Sam in Das neue Toastment war es zu Kurt. *Das ist das zweite Mal, dass ein Darsteller seinen eigenen Song in der Serie singt. Der erste war Matthew Morrison, der seinen Song Still Got Tonight in New York! sang. **Jedoch wurde nur Colorblind veröffentlicht. *Die Episode beinhaltet Carmen Tibideaux´ letzten Auftritt. Kulturelle Referenzen *Während der Diner-Szene mit Mercedes und ihren Backgroundsängerinnen, trommelt Sam auf seiner Brust, was eine Referenz auf den Film "The Wolf of Wall Street" ist. Fehler *Sam sagt, dass er, als er nach New York gezogen ist, anfangs Probleme hatte, einzuschlafen, weshalb Blaine ihm Star Wars-Fanfictions vorgelesen hat, was in einer Rückblende zu sehen ist. Sam hat darin aber kurze Haare, obwohl er zu dem Zeitpunkt eigentlich lange haben müsste, da er sich erst in der letzten Folge, New New York, die Haare schneiden lassen hat und diese ein paar Monate nach New Directions spielt. *Da Rachel es zu keinem anderen Abend schaffen konnte, ihre NYADA-Show zu wiederholen, hätte sie technisch nicht in der Lage sein können, sich Kurts Performance anzusehen, da sie Probe gehabt hätte. Kategorie:Glee Episoden Kategorie:Episoden S5